dreams of youth
by genripper
Summary: another request fic, shinn x lacus. Mature readers only


This is a fic request for BlitzUltimate09

I hope you enjoy your fic. Of course comments and requests are always welcome.

Dreams of youth

I awoke with a sense of thrill, of fulfillment, of shame yet again like I have every night since the day me and Luna started having sex. Its not that I don't want her or even love her, I love her with every fiber of my being. It's just the every woman I have loved or enjoyed has left there own strange hold over me. Stella, Luna, and the strongest of all lacus.

Yes for a very brief time I had fallen, like so many before me for that pink haired goddess of the stars. It all started during a little known trip where I was ordered to escort and protect her.

It was a close quarter's situation and I forgot that she was waiting to use the shower as I stepped out of it with out my towel. Her eyes were the size of saucers I excused my self not bothering to cover anything at that point and proceeded to get dressed.

It wasn't till we sat down to eat our dinner did she bring it up to me; she told me that she liked what I saw. She was unusually flirty and I decided to have a little fun with her. I told her that it wasn't fair since I haven't seen her. So she got up and winked heading toward our temporary quarters. I quickly followed suit and found her standing in the middle of the room, I walked up to her and brushed her long hair away from her face and lightly cupped her chin and lifted her face so I could look into her sparkling eyes. There were literally windows to her soul; I could see all the love, the hurt, and the honesty that made her who she was.

I then leaned in and lightly kiss her sweet lips. She tasted of strawberry lip gloss, in some ways she was still a little girl. I slid her blouse off on of her shoulders and kissed from the end of her slender shoulder to the base of her neck kissing a suckling softly. I could hear her purr as she wrapped her arms around me. I gently waltzed her around the room to her bed I leaned her onto the bed and laid her back running my hands up her blouse and undoing her bra. I begin to rub her breasts as I pulled her blouse over her head.

She looked embarrassed, so I gave her one of famously rare sexy smiles and kissed her again on the lips and at the base of her collar bone. I then was tracing her down the middle of her body with my tong as I undid her skirt and threw it across the room. I reached hr navel and ran my fingers over her soft mid section as I spread her legs and broke her panties so I get a taste of her warm wet pussy. I ran my tong up along her slit once she giggled in delight I nuzzled her clit softly with the tip of my nose and swirled my tong around her like I was licking an ice cream. She was wiggling and gasping in a fammilure pleasure she was used to giving her self.

I could feel her body temperature rise as she became closer to her climax. I pulled up one hand rubbing her firmly the other caressing her petite body and ample breasts. She looked into my eyes as I brought her over the edge. Her body arching and her screams of "oh god yes" was a very welcome. My hand was covered in her warm juices; I had to lick a little off and winked at her then proceeded to wipe the rest over my throbbing dick. I straddled by self between her legs and asked if she was read she looked frazzled already and nodded yes.

I rubbed my dick along her slit thrusting gently, and then guided myself into her. She arched and gasped as I brought my full length into her warm and joyful body. I began thrusting lightly as she wiggled and skermmed under me. My mouth whispering sweet sayings into her ears, and hands fumbling aimlessly with her breasts and hardened nipples. I began to suck on them as while I was steadying my self into a rhythm. She begged me for more so I leaned upwards and picked up speed and my thrust became harder and deeper into her I could feel myself begin enveloped by her over and over again. I then got the shock of a life time as I could actually feel my cock hitting her cervex and I felt a simple sigh of pleasure from both of use as I coated it with my seed. I pulled out and she rolled onto her stomach and reviling her back and perfect ass. I had to touch it and start to lightly massage her young body.

I began to melt away the stress in her life, one muscle group at a time I could feel her drift off into sleep feeling my firm hands genatily roaming freely over her. Once she was asleep I rolled over onto my back and drifted off to sleep thinking about what had just happened. I now knew every inch of her body and knew so little about her mind,

When I awoke she was gone and I was relived of my escort duties. I never saw her in face to face again. We fought many battles ageinest each other and I could never actually understand why. It wasn't till I became involved with other women did I start to have these dreams. I am by far more mature and reserved then I was back then, I am even due to become a father soon. These dreams I think are left over from the desire to be young and carefree forever despite all the steps I take away from youth and my past. She haunts me and my dreams the only one place where the imposable lives and the past can undo all that I have come to love and cherish. So I walk a thin line between the world I live in now and the past where I explored a place where so few have had the privalge to see touch and become one with another human in the most meaningful and animalistic ways imaginable.


End file.
